


Nerves and Jitters

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Series: Butterflies and Transformations [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other, Trans Character, Transgender, ftm! marco, hormone replacement therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: hAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH yeah T.docAn ftm Marco and his boyfriend go to a very important appointment.*I wrote this a little over a year ago when I'd just gotten out of myownfirst consultation. I needed someone to resonate with, so I wrote this on the plane while still high on good feelings. :)





	Nerves and Jitters

“How’re you doing?” the college student waited with baited breath, his entire posture slumped over the glowing screen held in one hand while the other itched nervously over the leave-behinds of his resilient, if blonde, facial hair. 

“I’m so excited I could barf! Is that weird? That sounds weird. Oh my god I’m so weird, Jean.” Biting his lower lip in amusement, his fingers traced over the screen in a quick reply.  
Any minute now the doctor would be in to see him, and thus end their conversation. Jean reached over his head and cracked sore shoulders. What his mother would tell him if she could see his posture now…. 

“!!!” But it was those three sentence enders that made none of it matter. The doctor was in.  
Entwining his fingers tightly before releasing them, the man released a shaky breath. God was he excited. 

Marco was so excited. Gold-tinged eyes fluttered closed as he imagined how his boy was doing on the other side of their invisible communication lines. God, how Jean wished he could have gone in with the other boy, been there to share the single most important moment in their lives. 

But no, he’d said he’d be fine.

Besides, HIPAA was a bitch.

Glancing down at shaking knuckles, the cis man’s mind tried futily to place himself in the other’s, considerably more freckle-covered, shoes. Well, proverbially. Shoes didn’t share physical traits with their owners and such, but again, right now it literally didn’t matter. 

Today Marco Bodt was starting hormone replacement therapy. His boy was finally going to be free of the biological shit flowing through his veins that gave him such hell. Jean’s stomach unclenched. Today marked the beginning of the other man’s trip to freedom. 

Sure there was going to be days and months and years worth of therapists, surgeons, and god knows how many tailors, but his boy, his Marco, was finally going to be free of the body  
nature had shoved him in. 

_Fuck mother nature._

“How did it go?” The blond sprung from the graying towel-like fabric of the waiting room chair at the first glance of badly undercut brown hair. _Hey, one can only do so much when the hairdresser doesn’t believe that yes, you want a ‘boy’ cut. God._

A nervous glance away from the receptionist who accepted his discharge papers and Marco Bodt’s features exploded into light. 

Not like normal, granted Jean. No, normally the light of his life (welp, he went there. He just used that phrase.) beamed with a soft glow, a visual hug that wrapped everyone it shone upon in a billowy expanse of love and buoyed the spirit. 

This smile was full-blown straight-from-the- _soul_ excitement that turned his facial features into conduits for fireflies of electricity. 

_The appointment went well then._


End file.
